bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Series (Big Daddy)
The Alpha Series of Big Daddies are a new type of enemy introduced in BioShock 2. History The Alpha Series were a failed line of Big Daddies developed by Gilbert Alexander using prisoners from Persephone as test subjects. Each member of the Alpha Series began as a test subject for various Plasmids developed by Fontaine Futuristics, and as a result they retain some plasmid abilities. The main difference between the Alpha Series and the Big Daddies that would follow is the nature of their bond to Little Sisters. Each Alpha Series was created with an unbreakable physiological bond to a single Little Sister. This bond created a fail safe enforced by each Little Sister's pheromone signature. As a result, any Alpha Series that wandered to far from his bond partner for an extended period of time would lapse into coma or madness. This bond proved to be too effective because it made each Big Daddy in the Alpha Series essentially useless after his Little Sister was killed by attacking Splicers or saved by Brigid Tenenbaum. Eventually the remaining Alpha Series were only useful as foot soldiers as their suicidal aggression made them unfit for anything else. Characteristics Unlike other types of Big Daddies, the Alpha Series attack the player immediately, eliminating any chance to prepare. Like Subject Delta, the Alpha Series prototypes are not as heavily armored as production-line Big Daddies, and as a consequence cannot survive nearly as much damage, although they are still significantly tougher than standard Splicers (other than Brute Splicers, which have somewhat more health than an Alpha Series). However, their reduced durability is compensated for with increased speed, better combat flexibility, greater damage output, and tactical intelligence as well as greater numbers in the levels in which they appear, often attacking in pairs or in concert with Rapture Family Splicers. Like Subject Delta, Alpha Series come equipped with a variety of firearms, including Shotguns, Gatling Guns, or Launchers. Moods Unlike all other Big Daddies, those of the Alpha Series are always hostile unless under the effects of the Hypnotize 3 Plasmid. They are also the only Big Daddies not to produce lights from their portholes. Attacks *'Melee' - Alpha Series have several different melee attacks: **'Quick-Melee' - The Alpha Series' standard melee attack, in which they use their weapon to hit Delta. This attack is identical to the one used by the latter when performing a quick-melee attack with the same weapon. **'Charge' - A more powerful melee attack in which the Alpha Series will grab Subject Delta's shoulders and head-butt him, stunning him momentarily. The damage from this can be minimized if Delta hits the Alpha at the right time. Alternately, it can be dodged. *'Shoot' - The Alpha Series' standard ranged attack, during which they fire their Launcher, Gatling Gun or Double-Barreled Shotgun. The weapons used by the Alpha Series have exactly the same upgrades as the players', and so their shots possess the same properties. *'Frag Throw' - The Alpha Series throws a Frag Grenade which explodes upon impact. *'Elemental Burst' - The Alpha Series releases fire, ice, or lightning at random from its suit. This attack occurs randomly, even outside combat, and will temporarily stun the Alpha Series while it discharges its elemental burst. Strategy Alpha Series are drastically different to production line Big Daddies in both behavior and combat style, which means that most, if not all, Big Daddy tactics do not apply here. The following section is specific to Alpha Series, and does not cover other Big Daddies. *The first Alpha Series Big Daddy crashes through a wall at the far end of a big room near the beginning of the Fontaine Futuristics level. While waiting for him, simply move to the edge of the upper platform and he will stop below to fire grenades at Delta. Catch them with Telekinesis and immediately release the trigger (once caught) to fire them back at him. This eventually kills him without Subject Delta ever taking a hit. (Don't forget to start theResearch Camera first.) *In subsequent battles, the best approach is to have the Hypnotize 3 tonic ready so that you can instantly enlist him to fight for you, killing your other enemies while reducing his health so that you can finish him off more easily later. If you use this approach, do not start the Research Camera until you are ready to kill him so that you will get a higher score. *With Hypnotize 1 or 2, you can still set him after some splicers, but you can pitch in by shooting weapons or Incinerate at him while he's occupied, but then be ready for a fight when the splicers are finished. *When two Alphas are around, befriend one with Hypnotize 3, then start the Research Camera on the other Alpha and help out killing him. Then start the camera on the befriended Alpha and kill him. Unless you are playing a Drill-only game, a machine gun with armor-piercing rounds finish him off quickly. *Once you have Hypnotize 3, Alphas become very valuable weapons for fighting other enemies, especially during mass splicer attacks when Little Sister is feeding. *With many enemies, Alpha Series appear to be vulnerable to headshot damage. *Alpha Series can be instantly killed with Winter Blast 3 and a fully upgraded Drill Dash Recommended Tonics *The Armored Shell line of tonics decreases any physical damage taken. This helps against the Alpha Series' high damage output. *Elemental Sponge decreases any elemental damage taken, which can protect the player against this enemy's elemental bursts. *Walking Inferno decreases any fire damage taken, as well as increasing fire damage given. This helps when an Alpha Series releases a burst of fire. *Electric Flesh makes the user immune to electricity-based damage, and bossts the effects of any electrical attacks inflicted upon an enemy. This will completely protect the player from an Alpha Series' electrical bursts, as well as their Tesla Upgrade to the Shotgun if the player has purchased the upgrade. *Damage Research increases the effect of any damage bonuses earned from research. This is entirely dependent on how much research the player has done. Notable Alpha Series Members The protagonist of BioShock 2, Subject Delta, is an Alpha Series Big Daddy. When nearing the end of the game, Augustus Sinclair becomes an Alpha Series due to his capture by Sofia Lamb. With becoming a Big Daddy, he also inherits the type of mind control and Lamb uses it to put Sinclair against the player, he can still has his personality intact, but he has no control over his voluntary motor functions). Sinclair's Subject classification is Omega. Gallery File:Alpha_series_concept.png|An early concept art of the Alpha Series Trivia *This type of Big Daddy is the only type to not accompany or search for Little Sisters during the game. *Unlike the regular Big Daddy and Big Sister model, the Alpha Series does not have a large valve on their oxygen tank for the player to take advantage of. *Due to Alpha Series being prototypes for the later Big Daddy models, their bodies aren't as drastically mutilated when placed inside their suits. This is exemplified by the fact that Subject Delta is able to remove his helmet without sustaining any damage. *The Alpha Series the player encounters have a suit color different from Delta's, indicating either later creation or more advanced decay. Delta's suit is blue and bronze while that of the Alpha Series is a faded blue color. *In the original concept arts for the Alpha Series in the Deco Devolution Artbook, they showed extreme degradation. This includes large holes in their suits oozing flesh, green decayed helmets, and other more vile attributes. This grotesque design was dropped, as they gave more of the vibe of disgusting monsters than challenging enemies. However, Alpha Series have their left arm partially exposed, a remainder of the concept art mentioned above. *It seems the Alpha Series have emotions, as heard in the Outlived Usefulness Audio Diary where one was crying near a Gatherer's Garden. *The weapons used by Alpha Series have the same upgrades as the players'. The most visible example is the clip upgrade to the Double-Barreled Shotgun, if the player has purchased said upgrade. *According to Bradygames Official Game Guide, Sinclair has roughly 2.5x the health of an average Alpha Series. To counter this, the room he locks himself in has many different access points, traps, and hazards to catch him off guard. *All of the Alpha series have Delta on the back of there hands (With the exception of Sinclair) *The Alpha series appear to have some sort of weapon (or tool) strapped to their left leg, though it is never seen used. Category:BioShock 2 Enemies